1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for preparing documents that enable execution of discrete automotive assembly operations at a central production engineering location and electronically transmitting the documents to a remote user location.
2. Prior Art:
Manufacturers of mass-produced vehicles, both cars and light trucks, constantly strive to reduce the cost of manufacture while at the same time increase the quality of the product. The increased complexity of vehicles has made this job more difficult than it was in the past. The accepted practice for mass-producing vehicles is to use a continuously moving assembly line attended by operators, each of whom is assigned a specific task or tasks to complete on each vehicle.
The proper method for performing these tasks is originally developed by a centralized group of technical personnel, usually referred to as "production engineering". This group is an assembly of people who have expertise in vehicle assembly processes. Members of this group analyze each task which is to be preformed in the assembly of a vehicle and determine the best mode for performing the task, including selection of the tools needed to perform the task and identification of the parts to be acted upon.
After an initial period of analysis, the information necessary for completion of a given task is reduced to document form, the document commonly being referred to as an operation description sheet. This document describes the process for assembling components of a vehicle on an assembly line. In addition to a written description, graphic illustrations are frequently utilized to show the parts being acted upon and the inter-relationship of these parts, including indicia indicating the assembly sequence. The document includes additional information in relation to the tools required, and formal notations relating to such matters as part number, title and the like.
In the past, these documents have been prepared manually and sent to vehicle assembly plants for use. The system has proved to be somewhat inefficient, it being appreciated that physical transmittal of documents takes time. The time element is of particular importance with reference to needed changes in the documents, which needed changes may be recognized at the assembly plant. The transmission of the paper documents back and forth between the production engineering group and the assembly group results in an undesirable time lag. Additionally, the masses of paper required results in expensive handling costs.
In accordance with the present invention, a method utilizing an electronic system in computerized form is provided for preparing the documents to enable execution of automotive assembly operations. This is done at a central production engineering locations with the documents being electronically transmitted to a remote user location, usually an assembly plant, but also possibly for a pilot program or like developmental function. It will be appreciated that a major automotive company normally has assembly plants in several locations scattered throughout the country. The present method overcomes the geographical problems which have been encountered in the past.